


all the same

by Kuroaki



Series: too many tries too many lies [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: But Jason is probably actually alive now, Canonical Character Death, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Mention of Jason’s Death, SO, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug, Stephanie Brown counts as a Robin, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroaki/pseuds/Kuroaki
Summary: she was a Robin goddamnit!
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Dick Grayson
Series: too many tries too many lies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159661
Kudos: 20





	all the same

He didn’t know her that much, if at all, only stories from various other members under the Bat’s name, _but she was a Robin goddamnit_! She was a _Robin_ , and Bruce—no, _Batman_ —had the gall to act like some _self-righteous **prick**_ —!

She had bled in yet another variant of his costume and fought under his name against the filth in this godforsaken place and briefly mentored by their shared teacher. 

She might not have been called Robin for all that long, but she wore his family’s colours and flew across the rooftops and soared across the skies all the same.

He might not have known Stephanie Brown in person, but he grieved her death like she was a dear friend, names stewing in his mind that he calls her but also something he’d never have the chance to say to her face. 

_Family._

_**Sister.** _

He can’t help the resentment that starts to fester like the old wound in his chest it was;

How many more will have to suffer under his colours?

How many more will foolishly throwing their life away to take up his name?

Hadn’t Bruce _learned_ after Jason? Hadn’t **Batman**?

And for her, he can’t help but wish that life was fair, that she never had to go down this path and meet Batman because, then, surely— _surely_ —she’d still be living, breathing, to this day.

If’s and but’s won’t change the ever growing number of people that Richard John Grayson has failed, because Dick could never separate himself and Nightwing like Bruce Wayne and Batman could, especially not when it’s _his_ precious people who’re getting killed in the front lines of this war.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this so everyone knows how much I want more Steph and Dick fics and that Steph counts as a Robin ok.
> 
> Also, I love the idea of her being fanonically an unofficial Wayne and Crystal and Bruce co-parenting Steph without any of them realising. And when Bruce does, he starts paying child support but denies it to the amusement of his officially adopted/bio children and Barbara.


End file.
